Dear Friend with Love
by xiuka07
Summary: Mereka semua terlihat Bahagia dan Sehat. Sakura merasakan hatinya tercubit, apakah ia memiliki dua aspek itu? Mungkin tidak. ia kembali mencoba tersenyum meski terlihat dipaksakan/"Kumohon Kami-sama, sekali saja. cukup hari ini saja, Ijin kan aku untuk bisa bebas bergerak. Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi untuk terakhir kalinya."/Oneshoot/Sasusaku/RnR?


**Dear Friend with Love**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Indonesian**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast : Sakura Haruno Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Terinspirasi dari salah satu novel yang berjudul 'Yesterday Reunion' karya Ahra**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Angst.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Fell kurang, dll.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis yang terlihat tengah duduk diatas kursi roda dengan pakaian rumah sakit itu tengah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptop yang berada diatas pangkuan nya.

Sesekali ia menoleh ke samping kirinya, menatap seorang suster yang sedari awal mengawasi kegiatannya.

"Suster tidak mengintip tulisanku kan?" Tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tidak Nona Sakura, saya tidak mengintip apa yang sedang nona kerjakan. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaan anda." Jawab Suster Shizune ramah dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Gadis dengan nama Haruno Sakura itu kembali mengarahkan pandangan nya kearah layar Laptopnya. Ia kembali fokus berkutat pada kegiatan yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Beginilah keseharian seorang Haruno Sakura. Ia akan bangun di pagi hari dan melakukan kegiatannya dengan bantuan orang lain karena kondisi kesehatannya yang tidak stabil itu.

Sakura akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama anak-anak kecil yang juga dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya. Ia juga akan mengunjungi taman rumah sakit untuk sekedar bersantai atau meneruskan pekerjaan dengan laptop pink kesayangannya.

Dan jangan lupa dengan satu-satunya teman yang mengetahui kondisinya seperti ini. Teman sekaligus pemuda yang diam-diam ia sukai sedari kecil. Sasuke Uchiha namanya. Pemuda tampan yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya sejak kecil. Orang yang mengetahui segala hal tentang Sakura. Bahkan tentang penyakit mematikan yang telah menggerogoti tubuhnya sejak lama.

Ia merupakan tempat Sakura menumpahkan segala keluh kesah. Setiap hari sepulang ia dari kantornya, Sasuke pasti menyempatkan diri untuk datang menjenguk Sakura. Ia akan duduk tenang disamping ranjang Sakura dan mendengarkan cerita keseharian gadis itu, tak lupa ia juga menceritakan keseharian nya menjadi seorang CEO muda. Dan Sakura akan mendengarkan dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Semakin lama, Sakura semakin yakin jika waktunya akan semakin berkurang. Penyakit yang dideritanya sejak lima tahun terakhir telah membuat nya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa melainkan terkurung di dalam rumah sakit bersama dengan kursi roda dan selang infus yang selalu menancap dilengan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu Sasuke datang menjenguk nya, namun ada yang berbeda seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu terlihat menggenggam sebuah kertas di tangan kanannya. Ia mulai mendekat kearah ranjang rumah sakit dengan Sakura yang berbaring diatas nya.

Tangan kirinya yang kosong mulai terangkat untuk mengelus surai pink milik Sakura yang terlihat sangat tipis itu. Saat tangan itu tertarik turun dan mulai menjauh dari atas kepala gadis itu, Sasuke dapan merasakan beberapa helai rambut yang tertinggal di telapak tangannya. Ia dengan buru-buru mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyembunyikan nya dari Sakura. Namun semua itu tak luput dari pandangan gadis cantik yang telihat pucat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, tak usah kau sembunyikan. Ini sudah biasa, toh lama-lama rambut pink norak ku ini juga akan rontok semua." Senyuman yang terlihat getir di mata Sasuke itu membuat hatinya terasa sesak. Sakit rasanya melihat perempuan yang kita sayangi terlihat kuat didepan kita.

Secara bersamaan Sasuke mulai mengambil kotak yang terdapat diatas rak kecil disamping ranjang rumah sakit dan langsung membukanya.

"Hn, masukkan kedalam sini ingat?" Dapat dilihat didalam nya terdapat puluhan atau bahkan ratusan helai surai pink milik Sakura yang terkumpul didalam kotak merah itu.

Sejak pertama kali mengetahui rambut Sakura mulai rontok dikarenakan pengobatan yang ia lakukan, Sasuke memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah kepada Sakura untuk tempat menyimpan surai pink miliknya. Dengan alasan bila gadis itu merindukan rambut pink panjangnya, ia tetap bisa menyentuh mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau bawa itu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura kembali mengalihkan perhatian nya kearah tangan Sasuke.

"Hn, surat untukmu." Sasuke mulai menyodorkannya kearah Sakura yang langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dengan semangat ia mulai membuka surat itu dan mulai membacanya dengan senyum yang tetap melekat di wajah pucat nya.

"Undangan makan malam?"

"Hn, itu undangan dari Dobe dan Hinata. Mereka akan merayakan hari jadi mereka berdua entah yang keberapa."

"Benarkah? apakah teman-teman yang lain juga datang Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya, mereka bilang sekaligus reuni bersama karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu." Sakura sangat senang mengetahui hal ini. Dibacanya lagi surat itu. Disana tertera bahwa besok adalah waktu diadakannya acara tersebut.

"Aku harus datang. Bisakah besok kita berangkat bersama Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, besok aku ada meeting. Mungkin aku akan datang terlambat. Maaf." Sakura yang mendengar itu terlihat muram, namun setelah beberapa saat terlihat ia kembali tersenyum ceria seperti sebelumnya.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Aku akan meminta sopir Tou-san untuk mengantarku, jadi kita akan langsung bertemu di cafe."

"Tapi apa kau sudah cukup kuat? Jangan memaksakan diri, aku bisa bicara ke Dobe bahwa kau tak bisa datang ke acaranya." Sasuke memandang khawatir kearah gadis itu.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun, lihat aku sudah cukup kuat untuk berdiri." Sakura dengan semangat mulai turun dari ranjangnya, ia dengan susah payah mencoba berdiri, namun belum ada lima detik, tubuhnya mulai oleng dan akan jatuh kedepan. Namun sebuah tangan telah lebih cepat menangkap tubuh nya yang menyebabkan Sakura terdorong kepelukan pemilik tangan tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sasuke sendiri.

"Ini yang kau sebut kuat? aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi sendiri." Sasuke membantu memapah tubuh Sakura kearah ranjang rumah sakit dengan hati-hati.

"Kumohon Sasuke-kun, aku tidak pergi sendiri, aku akan meminta Suster Shizune menemaniku dengan diantar sopir Tou-san. Tolong, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku masih bisa melihat dunia, mungkin saja itu pertemuan terakhirku dengan mereka. Jadi kumohon ijinkan aku Sasuke-kun."

"Cukup, aku sudah pernah bilang kan jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi. Kau tidak akan pergi, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kau pasti sembuh Sakura." Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mulai menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Dia sangat takut kehilangan gadis nya. Gadis yang begitu ia sayangi, bahkan jika bisa ia sangat ingin menukarkan nyawanya dengan gadis di pelukannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara kecil-kecilan itu diadakan di sebuah cafe yang penampilannya tak berubah sama sekali sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Sebuah cafe yang menjadi tempat berkumpul para sahabatnya. Memori itu tetap melekat diingatannya. Memori yang menyenangkan semasa sekolah.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak bertemu dengan teman-temannya itu. Terakhir kali ia bertemu saat kelulusan, tepat seminggu sebelum ia masuk rumah sakit yang sekarang menjadi rumahnya itu.

Hanya satu masalahnya, Penyakitnya.

Hari ini pun Sakura sangat bersemangat, ia sudah mempunyai rencana untuk bisa datang ke cafe. Meski harus dengan membohongi Sasuke juga Suster Shizune. Sakura sudah bertekad untuk tetap datang demi para sahabatnya.

Syukurlah Kami-sama masih berbaik hati pada Sakura.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura mulai berdiri dari kursi rodanya dan mencoba melangkah perlahan. Satu langkah, dua langkah Ia berhasil tanpa jatuh sama sekali, meski awalnya terasa nyeri tapi ia tetap mencobanya. Selanjutnya semua terasa normal bagi Sakura, dengan senyum yang ceria ia terus mencoba berjalan sepenuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Kami-sama." Sakura menghela nafas lega, ia sangat beruntung diberi kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali termenung sejenak,

 _Ataxia._

Suatu penyakit yang menyerang otak kecil dan tulang belakang yang menyebabkan gangguan pada syaraf motorik. Penderitanya bisa kehilangan keseimbangan secara tiba-tiba, kesulitan bergerak dan terjatuh sewaktu-waktu tanpa sebab, bahkan tidak bisa menggapai barang dalam jarak dekat. Tetapi penderita tidak kehilangan kecerdasannya dan tetap mengerti akan keadaannya.

Penyakit itulah yang menimpa Sakura. Penyakit yang membatasi ruang geraknya sehingga dunia terasa begitu sempit baginya. Semua terasa sangat sulit untuk Sakura jangkau, bahkan ia harus tetap berada di rumah sakit untuk melakukan terapi setiap harinya.

Dan hari ini, Sakura akan berusaha mencoba keluar dari dunianya yang sekarang dan kembali menyapa dunia lama yang sudah ia tinggalkan. Tempat dimana semua mimpi berkumpul dan kenangan tersimpan.

Dengan dress putih selutut yang ia pakai, Sakura melangkah dengan pasti di atas trotoar dengan senyum yang tersungging diwajah cantiknya. Ia berhasil lolos dari pengawasan Suster Shizune.

Pagi tadi ia masih duduk manis di atas kursi roda dengan laptop pink dipangkuannya. Dan tentu saja ditemani oleh Suster Shizune yang selalu mengawasi pergerakan nya. Namun, Sakura sudah memiliki cara tersendiri agar bisa keluar dari kamar inap nya itu, ia masih jauh lebih cerdik dengan bisa mengelabui susternya tersebut.

Sakura tak peduli jika Shizune akan panik karena tak menemukan nya di atas tempat tidur maupun taman belakang rumah sakit tempat biasanya ia bersantai. itu semua urusan belakangan, ia bisa menyelesaikan sesudah bertemu dengan teman-temannya terlebih dahulu.

Dan soal sopir milik ayahnya yang dia bicarakan bersama Sasuke kemarin, itu semua omong kosong. Bagaimana ia bisa meminta ayahnya untuk mengirimkan seorang sopir, jika untuk menghubungi kedua orangtuanya saja sangat sulit. Sejak kecil Sakura memang tidak dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya, ia tumbuh besar bersama para pembantunya. Bahkan ketika mereka tahu bahwa sang anak tunggal memiliki penyakit berbahaya sekalipun mereka tetap tidak dapat meluangkan waktu untuk Sakura. Mereka akan mengunjungi Sakura setiap satu bulan sekali, itupun sangat jarang. Mereka selalu beralasan bahwa sedang sibuk, sibuk dan sibuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Tetesan air hujan yang jatuh mengenai pucuk kepala nya mulai terasa semakin banyak. Sakura tersenyum tipis, prediksi nya hari ini benar, ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah payung coklat yang sedari tadi ia gunakan sebagai tongkat penyangganya. Ia mulai membuka payung tersebut untuk melindungi tubuh ringkihnya dari tetesan air hujan. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda menuju cafe.

Sakura menatap ke sekelilingnya, puluhan payung Warna warni menghiasi kota Tokyo. Ia membiarkan perasaan senang yang meletup-letup menghinggapi hatinya.

Namun, semua itu tak berlangsung lama.

Payung yang ada di genggaman nya jatuh secara tiba-tiba ke atas tanah, membiarkan ratusan tetes air hujan jatuh mengenai tubuh kakunya. Ia terdiam tak mampu bergerak, pandangannya jatuh kearah payung coklat dibawahnya.

Sakura mencoba bergerak untuk mengambil payung tersebut dengan susah payah. Namun sayang, Sakura terjatuh berlutut dengan tangan yang terkepal erat. Membiarkan lutut telanjang nya menyentuh tanah yang basah.

Selama beberapa detik, Sakura terdiam kaku dan tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Diantara rasa takutnya itu Sakura mulai memejamkan mata dan mulai berdoa.

 _"Kumohon Kami-sama, sekali saja. cukup hari ini saja Ijin kan aku untuk bisa bebas bergerak. Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi untuk terakhir kalinya."_

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menyusuri trotoar yang basah sehabis terguyur hujan. Namun, kali ini ia mendapati langkahnya begitu kecil dan terlihat sangat rentan untuk jatuh.

Sakura masih merasakan rasa takut seperti sebelumnya. Ia sangat takut teman-temannya mengetahui kondisinya yang seperti ini.

Langkah itu mulai melambat dan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah cafe yang terlihat kecil dari luar namun sangat hangat didalam. Ia menatap sejenak papan nama cafe tersebut. Blossom Cafe, tempat favorit untuk berkumpul bersama para sahabatnya sewaktu ia masih sekolah dahulu.

Tangan yang terlihat begitu pucat itu mulai mencoba membuka pintu cafe dan membuat lonceng diatas nya berbunyi.

Kedua iris emerald nya menyusuri seluruh penjuru cafe yang terlihat cukup ramai oleh pengunjung itu. Sakura dapat melihat wajah para sahabatnya yang sudah mulai berubah dari tahun ke tahun, mereka sudah berkumpul disalah satu meja dipojok ruangan. Salah satu dari mereka dengan rambut kuning yang mencolok melambai kearah Sakura dengan senyum yang merekah.

Sakura bisa merasakan hatinya yang menghangat saat melihat wajah ceria para sahabatnya, ingin rasanya waktu bisa berhenti sesaat untuk dirinya bisa lebih lama bersama mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka nampak berbeda, itulah tanggapan Sakura terhadap sebelas orang disekelilingnya saat ini.

Mereka terlihat dewasa, juga terlihat bahagia dan sehat.

Bahagia dan sehat.

Ia merasakan hatinya tercubit, apakah ia memiliki dua aspek itu? Mungkin tidak. Sakura mencoba tersenyum meski terlihat dipaksakan.

Mereka semua hadir, memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Sakura, memberikan rasa tenang yang mampu membuat Sakura berfikir bahwa ia tak pernah sendirian.

Sasuke tiba beberapa menit setelah Sakura datang. Pemuda itu terlihat tampan dengan sweater biru miliknya dan celana jeans belelnya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Sakura yang tengah asik mengobrol bersama Ino.

Sakura tahu, teman-temannya sudah sukses saat ini. Naruto dan Hinata sebagai tokoh utama acara tersebut dengan bahagia memamerkan cincin pertunangan mereka, Sai yang sudah menjadi pelukis terkenal, Ino yang sudah bisa meraih cita-citanya menjadi model, Chouji yang sudah memiliki restoran besar yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo, Tenten dan Lee yang sudah sukses meneruskan usaha keluarga masing-masing, Kiba yang sudah berhasil menjadi dokter hewan, dan Shino yang kini berhasil membuka sebuah kedai kopi dan mengambil peran sebagai pemilik serta bartender.

Mungkin yang paling mencolok adalah Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji. Mereka kini menduduki posisi tertinggi di perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja.

Rasa iri mulai menjalari hati Sakura. Kenapa ia tak bisa seperti mereka.

Mereka berbicara banyak hal. Mulai dari masa-masa ketika mereka masih sekolah, kenakalan-kenakalan yang mereka perbuat, peristiwa-peristiwa lucu yang sulit dilupakan. Semua tak luput dari pembicaraan mereka. Bahkan tentang keseharian mereka saat ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu, jidat lebar?" Tanya Ino dengan semangatnya kearah Sakura.

Apa yang harus Sakura jawab? Ia tak memiliki kegiatan yang berarti. Berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, duduk di kursi roda sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, bersantai di taman belakang bersama Sasuke jika pemuda itu sedang bersamanya, bermain bersama anak-anak kecil yang juga dirawat di rumah sakit. Apakah hal-hal itu yang harus diucapkan oleh Sakura?

Tidak.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sendu, dapat dirasakannya gadis disamping nya itu terlihat sedih namun tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku sedang sibuk menulis buku." Jawab Sakura jujur dan membuat semua pandangan teman-temannya mengarah padanya.

"Benarkah Sakura-chan? Buku apa? Bolehkah aku membacanya?" celetuk Naruto saat tahu bahwa salah satu sahabatnya itu telah menjadi seorang penulis.

"Aku tak yakin kau bisa menulis buku, jidat!" Ucapan Ino itu dibalas Sakura dengan delikan tak suka kearah gadis pirang tersebut.

"Aku tak yakin kalian bisa menahan tangis kalian saat membaca buku itu." lanjut Sakura yang membuat tawa teman-temannya pecah kecuali Sasuke yang masih setia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kalau bukumu sudah terbit, beritahu aku! ayo kita bertaruh, kalau kau melihatku menangis saat membaca bukumu itu, kau boleh meminta apapun padaku, bahkan aku akan menjadi pembantumu selama sebulan penuh! ingat jidat." Teriak Ino dengan semangatnya dan hanya dibalas senyum kecil dan sebuah anggukan dari sakura.

"Hei Teme, dari tadi kuperhatikan kau terus saja menatap Sakura-chan. Kau suka ya dengan Sakura-chan? Kapan kalian akan jadian sih." Ucapan tiba-tiba Naruto itu membuat seluruh atensi teman-temannya berpindah kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan yang menyelidik. Rona merah mulai menjalari kedua pipi pucat Sakura, menandakan bahwa dirinya tengah malu mendengar ucapan Naruto yang frontal itu.

"Hn." Ucapan ambigu milik Sasuke itu membuat Naruto sangat ingin menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan kerasnya, jika saja sang pacar tak menahan lengannya.

"Ish, kau ini tidak berubah ya. Masih tetap cuek seperti dulu." gerutuan Naruto itu dibenarkan oleh teman-temannya yang lain dan hanya dibalas angkatan bahu oleh Sasuke.

Kebiasaan mereka semasa sekolah kini terulang kembali. Mereka terus mengobrol dengan penuh canda tawa, menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah sekian lama tidak saling bertemu.

Entah apakah jarum jam di cafe itu yang bergerak terlalu cepat atau mereka yang terlalu menikmati waktu yang ada. Namun saat ini waktu telah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam.

Setiap pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan, bukan? Dan inilah waktu mereka untuk berpisah. Setelah memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Naruto dan Hinata, mereka semua saling mendoakan satu sama lain agar berhasil di masa depan.

"Sampai jumpa Jidat, aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Ingat pertaruhan kita tadi ya." Ucap ino sesaat setelah memeluk Sakura dengan eratnya. Gadis dengan rambut pirang itu mulai berjalan menjauh bersama Sai.

Teman-temannya yang lain pun mulai berpamitan satu per satu dengannya.

"Kami pulang duluan ya Sakura-chan. Teme antarkan Sakura-chan sampai rumah dengan selamat ya! Dan cepat-cepatlah menyusulku dan Hinata."

Begitu berat rasanya otot Sakura bergerak sekedar untuk melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya yang mulai berjalan keluar cafe meninggalkan nya berdua dengan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mulai mendekati Sakura dan memandang Sakura dengan Khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya khawatir, Sakura membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun, lihat aku bisa bergerak dengan leluasa kan." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Kau yakin? " Ulang Sasuke.

"Aku sangat yakin seratus persen Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, dimana sopir ayahmu dan suster Shizune?" Pertanyaan dari Sasuke itu membuat Sakura gugup, ia lupa bahwa ia telah membohongi pemuda itu.

"Aku lupa, tadi aku menyuruh mereka pulang." jawaban Sakura itu membuat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Hn, tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan mengambil mobil dulu dan mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke telah melangkahkan kakinya pergi sebelum Sakura sempat menjawabnya. Gadis yang terlihat cukup pucat itu memanyunkan bibirnya pertanda ia kesal. Sikap sasuke tidak berubah sejak dulu, tetap pemaksa.

Sakura masih berdiri diam didepan cafe, ia masih setia menatap teman-temannya yang perlahan pergi. Ditengah acaranya menunggu datangnya Sasuke, hujan rintik kembali turun membasahi bumi. Sakura menggumam lirih,

 _"Sampai jumpa, teman. Aku berharap, aku masih bisa berada diantara kalian lagi tahun depan."_ Gumaman lirih Sakura itu berakhir dengan senyum tipis yang melekat diwajah pucatnya.

Sakura mencoba memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, hawa dingin mulai menyerang nya. Sakura mencoba menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin itu, namun sesuatu yang menyakitkan seakan-akan menghentikan gerakannya.

Tangan Sakura kaku seketika. Ia juga merasakan rasa pusing yang teramat sangat pada kepalanya. Sakura mencoba melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati sebuah bangku disamping kanannya. Untungnya, ia berhasil.

Namun, tidak untuk kedua tangannya, tangannya masih terdiam diudara, kaku tanpa bisa digerakkan. Seakan-akan waktu berhenti hanya untuknya.

Sakit. Itulah yang saat ini dirasakannya. Tak seperti biasanya, rasa sakit ini benar-benar menyakitkan dan menyiksa. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Sakura tetap menunggu dengan hati yang berdetak dengan kencangnya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, rasa sakit itu kembali datang. Kali ini seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku terkecuali kedua bola matanya. Dengan susah payah, ia kembali mencoba berusaha menggerakkan telapak tangan nya. Tak bisa, rasanya sangat susah dan menyakitkan. Kedua bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari, mencari orang yang bisa ia mintai bantuan. Nihil, tak ada orang yang memperhatikan nya. Seakan-akan hanya Sakura satu-satunya.

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari kedua iris emerald miliknya. Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa Kami-sama akan membawanya pergi saat itu juga. Meninggalkan rangkaian kata yang telah ia susun dan tulis di dalam laptopnya.

Rangkaian kata tentang kehidupannya yang menggambarkan betapa bahagianya ia terlahir sebagi seorang Haruno Sakura. Rangkaian kata yang menggambarkan betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki para sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya, kedua orangtuanya yang menyayanginya meski jarang diungkapkan oleh keduanya. Mungkin semuan rangkaian itu jauh dari kata sempurna. Namun, Sakura merangkainya dengan hati dan perasaan. Sakura menuliskannya untuk orang yang ia sayangi dan untuk mereka yang selalu ada untuk sakura.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan terlintas di dalam pikirannya sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ingatan tentang apa yang ia ketik didalam laptopnya,

 _Jika aku bisa, aku ingin sekali mengembalikan waktu dimana aku masih bisa berkumpul bersama kalian semua._

 _Bersama Kaa-san, Tou-san, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Da Sasuke-kun tentunya._

 _Aku Ingin kembali dimasa dimana aku belum mengenal rasanya sakit, rasa takut, dan semua hal yang membuatku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku sesuai keinginan ku._

Sakura masih bisa merasakan kesadaran nya meskipun perlahan-lahan cahaya didepan matanya mulai meredup, dan matanya yang mulai menutup.

 _Namun aku hanya manusia biasa, aku tak bisa menghentikan waktu seperti keinginanku._

 _Waktuku sekarang semakin berkurang dan duniaku semakin sempit, Aku ingin mengutarakan banyak hal yang tak mungkin sempat kuungkapkan._

Sebelum akhirnya Sakura benar-benar menutup matanya, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara Sasuke yang berteriak memanggil namanya dan suara derap langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan guncangan ditubuhnya yang perlahan melemas.

 _Aku mungkin pribadi orang yang sulit mengungkapkan perasaan. Tapi satu hal yang harus kalian tahu, aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Aku ingin mengungkapkan semua perasaanku pada kalian._

 _Kaa-san dan Tou-san orang tua paling hebat di dunia, Suster Shizune yang baik hati, dan tentu saja kalian semua, Sahabat Terbaikku._

 _Dan khusus untuk Sasuke-kun, aku punya satu hal yang sejak dulu ingin kuungkapkan. Aku menyukaimu, uhm maksudku aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali kau membantuku saat aku dibully oleh teman-teman disekolah karena rambutku yang aneh. kau satu-satunya orang yang mau mendekati ku saat dulu aku dijauhi karena keanehanku. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih padamu. kau selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi ku dirumah sakit meski aku tahu kau sangat sibuk. Kau adalah alasan pertama kenapa aku sangat ingin tinggal lebih lama di dunia. Terima kasih untuk segalanya Sasuke-kun,_

 _jika kalian mengadakan reuni dengan sebuah kursi kosong di sana, kalian harus berjanji satu hal padaku._

 _Kenanglah aku, aku tak pernah pergi dari kalian. Aku selalu ada di sana, diantara kalian. Karena kita selamanya dan_ _akan terus bersama._

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyesali dirinya yang tak terlahir sebagai Superman atau orang hebat yang bisa mengendalikan waktu. Ia hanyalah manusia biasa, hanya Tuhan yang mampu mengatur itu semua, seberapa cepat waktu berlalu dan seberapa cepat perpisahan datang.

Sore itu kembali ia menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang dipenuhi dengan bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Secara tak sengaja kedua onix nya terpaku pada sebuah toko buku di pinggir jalan. Langkah kaki Sasuke akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan toko buku kecil itu.

Sebuah buku yang terpampang di etalase toko itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya, buku dengan sampul berwarna biru muda. Judul buku yang tercetak jelas itu berhasil mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah Sasuke.

 _Dear Friend with Love._

Buku dengan 245 halaman yang berhasil diterbitkan atas permintaan Sasuke itu berhasil membuat Ino meneteskan air mata. Tak hanya Ino, melainkan semua temannya. Bahkan kedua orang tua Sakura dan juga Suster Shizune.

Ino kalah dalam taruhan.

Dan Ino, ia tak dapat membayar kekalahannya dengan menjadi pembantu Sakura selama satu bulan penuh. Karena sebelum Ino sempat mengakui kekalahannya itu, Sakura telah terlebih dahulu pergi.

Meninggalkan sebuah kenangan yang tercetak singkat di dalam buku itu. Kenangan bahagia di dalam hidup singkatnya bersama dengan sederet nama yang ia sebutkan di dalam bukunya.

Sasuke kembali mengulas senyum singkat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali manapakkan kakinya diatas trotoar kota Tokyo yang ramai dan kembali meneruskan perjalanan nya menuju cafe dengan sejuta kenangan bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Suara lonceng diatas pintu cafe membuat kesebelas muda mudi yang menempati meja dipojok ruangan menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka semua tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

Pemuda tampan itupun mengambil tempat duduk didepan Neji yang tengah menyantap makanannya, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah kirinya. Itu adalah kursi Sakura, satu-satunya kursi kosong di antara mereka semua.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?" Pertanyaan dari Sai itu membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pemuda pucat dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya.

"Hn, baik."

"Ini reuni ketiga kita tanpa Sakura-chan ya." Ucapan Naruto itu membuat seluruh kegiatan orang-orang disekitarnya terhenti. Tatapan mereka semua beralih kearah satu-satunya kursi kosong di antara mereka.

"Kau kalah taruhan dengan Sakura, ino." Tenten yang berada disamping Ino tiba-tiba menepuk bahu gadis pirang itu.

"Ya, aku tahu! aku kalah darinya." Balas Ino dengan wajah yang tertunduk sedih.

"Sakura berhasil menang ternyata." Balas Kiba dengan suara yang lirih namun dapat didengar oleh teman-temannya.

"Selamat Sakura-chan, kau berhasil membuat Ino menangis semalaman." Ucapan Naruto itu membuat semua sahabatnya tersenyum.

Mereka semua lalu mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada sebuah figura foto berukuran besar yang membingkai potret wajah bahagia mereka bertiga belas, bersama Sakura tentunya. Foto kebersamaan mereka yang diambil ketika reuni terakhir bersama Sakura, sebelum gadis itu pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

Tak seharusnya perpisahan harus diakhiri dengan tangisan. Karena mereka tahu bahwa mereka tak akan pernah benar-benar berpisah. Mereka akan terus bersama meski hanya dengan sebuah kenangan yang tak terlupakan tentunya.

.

.

.

 **~FIN~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

(A/N)

Dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya berhasil buat nyelesein fic ini. Sebelumnya aku gak pede buat nge-publish fic ini karena takut feelnya bakal gak kerasa dan terkesan maksa.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu novel koleksiku yang berjudul Forever and One, novel yang berisi tentang fanfiction exo yang ditulis para pemenang lomba FF 'XOXO Party 2015'. Tapi disini aku memilih satu cerita yang menurutku bagus banget dan wajib dibaca oleh Kpopers maupun Exo-l yaitu Yesterday Reunion dengan peran utamanya Sehun. aku berusaha me-remake cerita tersebut dengan tokoh utamanya menjadi Sakura, Alurnya pun kurang lebih sama cuma disini aku menambahkan sedikit unsur romance antara Sakura dengan Sasuke meski gak kerasa sih :')

Aku berharap kalian semua menikmatinya, walaupun aku tahu masih terdapat banyak kesalahan didalamnya. Jangan lupa sempatkan review ya teman-teman. Terimakasih, semoga kalian menyukainya.


End file.
